Livin' the Dream
by xXSWEETGOODBYEXx
Summary: One shot! What happens when the dream turns sour and the Lucas brothers lives fall apart! Can they put it back together? Joe/Stella, Nick/Macy


**LIVING THE DREAM**

**I don't own JONAS, or Ralph Lauren**

**Please Review, the idea for this story just kind of hit me, this is my first one shot!!**

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, I wasn't supposed to fall for her. Not when I was leaving, the timing was all wrong , life couldn't work this way it just wouldn't be fair. Yet I still found myself dreaming about her endlessly, she consumed every thought in my head. Her words were on instant replay in my mind no matter how many times I hit stop they continued to echo in my brain. Two years was what it took to realize that every song I ever wrote was for her.

Sitting in class now was like an endless torture chamber, my only thought was that today was my last day here. Everyone else had a whole other semester left of school, my brothers and I however would be touring the world during this time. Granted this wouldn't be the first time I left to go on tour, but this would be the first time that when I came back all my friends would be off at college. I wasn't the only miserable one, Joe was pretty torn up as well .

Four weeks ago Stella and him decided to put aside the risks and take a leap, now they were both happier then ever and we were all glad that they admitted to their feelings. However when Joe found out that we would be leaving on an extremely long tour their relationship sort of stumbled, Stella was taking an internship with Ralph Lauren and would be way to busy for a relationship, plus she wasn't to keen on the long distance thing.

Kevin on the other hand was wanting to go to college, he loved the band don't get me wrong. He wasn't a glory hog either its just that he never got any of it, his real passion was teaching the music. Juliard offered him a full ride to study with them and I could tell that he wanted to take it more than anything in the world. Kevin wouldn't take it though not if it would hurt the band, its weird how the band was all we had for years even though we hadn't really made it big yet we put everything into it. Now we'd finally made it to the big time but our hearts weren't in it. I used to say that we were living the dream and it was true but now it felt as if we were living somebody else's.

My lyrics were pushed aside because apparently they weren't deep enough, our manager brought in a professional lyricist she even told Stella to take a hike because we need a more put together look. None of us were happy with the changes but our Dad told us that if we wanted to see the real money then we had to get our act pulled together. Kevin was told to become more serious and stop goofing around this isn't a play ground, She told Joe to pop his big head and grip reality, and to me she said that my lyrics spoke to no one and that I should simply focus on my voice. Face it when Sue came in our dream went out, I don't want to sing about a break up that never happened or a love that was never found. I want to sing my songs, with Joe being his cocky self, and Kevin goofing around that's who we are and that's what made us JONAS.

Finally lunch came around, I really needed to talk to my brothers. When I approached the table Joe had his head in his hands this was a sign that he was having as bad a day as I was, Kevin was reading his letter from Juliard again. This is what we had become miserable teens dying to have our lives back the ones where we toured during the summer, wrote our own songs, wore clothes made by none other than Stella Malone, that was good enough for us.

"Hey guys do you really want to go on this tour?"

"No." Joe's voice had no emotion it came out as whisper somehow it struck a chord in me, my brother once so full of life was practically busting with a lack of zest.

_"I would guys but these aren't our songs, I can't even play the way I want to, and were going to miss graduation, prom, everything it doesn't feel like were living the dream anymore."_

Normally those words would have broke my heart but today they just confirmed what I already knew, JONAS was over there was no way we could do this anymore. I wouldn't watch my brothers be miserable and I wouldn't lose the girl before I got her.

"I think JONAS is over."

"What it can't be over we worked our whole lives for this. There must be some sort of compromise." Joe was so right there had to be another way it couldn't just end.

_"Yeah what if we just fire Sue and handle it ourselves again."_

"If we fire Sue then we cancel the tour."

"Can we really do that to our fans."

"Joe these are not our fans these are Sue's robots our fans have passion and conviction."

_"I am in lets call off the tour for now, fire Sue, and then we can practice Nick's new songs and go on tour this summer."_

"Are you guys positive about this?"

"Yes." They said it at the exact same time.

"Joe how are things with Stella?"

He looked up at this point and I saw his eyes for the first time, they were bloodshot and lifeless. I was so worried about him obviously things weren't well with Stella. "She said we shouldn't talk anymore, she wants nothing to do with me because it will just hurt her." Crap she dumped him our lives were falling apart.

"Oh crap bro are you ok?"

"I don't know, she was my best friend, and I loved her for years finally when we decide to take it to the next step Sue comes in and makes it harder than anything should be."

"Listen you are going to get Stella back I'm firing Sue right now, then we can get our stylist back and she won't have to take the internship." As if on que my phone vibrated I pulled it out of pocket and sure enough Sue's name flashed across the screen. We couldn't even get through the school day anymore without her calling.

"Hello."

**"Nick I've got you and your brothers all packed for the tour we will be ready to leave tonight."**

"Sue, listen we are NOT going on tour."

**"Of course you are everything is all ready you don't have to worry about a thing."**

"That is where you are wrong Sue we are NOT going on tour, and we do have a lot to worry about like the fact that we are all miserable."

**"What are you talking about you are making millions how can you be miserable?"**

"It is easy to explain, we don't like you, you make us all crazy. We want to sing our songs our way, basically I'm saying your fired, please be gone by the time we get home today."

**"But you can't do this, you need me."  
**"We can do this and we just did, you forgot that you work for us and so when we say your fired that means your done, Goodbye." It felt beyond good to hang up on her the witch had ruined everything in the few months she'd been here and now we could focus on putting it all back together.

"Nick I can't believe you did that, it was amazing, but how exactly am I going to get Stella back."

"The same way you got her the first time, with your big headness, give her the fantasy she's always wanted. Throw rocks at her bedroom window, and serenade her."

"Yes! Alright will you guys help me?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else! Where did Kevin go?"

"Oh yeah while you were chewing Sue out he called Juliard he is taking the scholarship but he will still work with the band over breaks."

"Good for him!

"Yeah so tonight I get Stella back right?"

"Yes."

I was so happy that Kevin was taking the scholarship if anyone deserved it, it was Kevin. He could play the guitar like crazy any instrument he touched would play beautiful music and all he wanted was to teach others how to play. Plus he could sing as well he just didn't like to do it, Juliard was perfect for him. Joe was going to get Stella back and I was going to get my girl if it was the last thing I did.

That afternoon I taugh Joe how to play I can't have you on guitar, for most girls Hello beautiful, or when you look me in the eyes would have them drooling. Stella was angry though so Joe needed to sing from the heart and this was the song for the job. He was beyond ready to get Stella back by the time the sunset, he knew every word of the song and every note on the guitar Stella would not be able to resist. I was going with Joe incase things went wrong no matter what happened we needed her to be our stylist again and we needed our friend back, so if things didn't go over well I would be there to smooth out the edges. I parked the car on the corner so that I could see the backyard. Joe got out and made is way to the closest balcony, I could see the light in her room through the dark curtains. I watched as Joe found a rock and chucked it perfectly at the french doors.

It wasn't long before they opened revealing a very haggard looking Stella, but as she took in who was disturbing her the harshness around her face softned only slightly. Joe strummed the guitar with everything he had, and before long the words came pouring out of him.

**You warned me that, You were gonna leave I never thought, You would really go.I was blind baby, But now I see, broke your heart, But now I know. That I was being such a fool, And I did't deserve you. I don't want to fall asleep cause I don't know if I'll get up and I don't want to cause a scene, but I'm dying without your love.**

There was no anger left in Stella when Joe reached the chorus and when he sang that he was begging to hear her voice a tear fell down her cheek, I knew it would work you just have to be honest.

**Begging to hear your voice tell me you love me to because I'd rather just be alone If I know that I can't have you.**

I know that I should have stayed out of it but I couldn't help leaning out the window and singing my part to the song it caused Stella to laugh which made Joe laugh in return.

**Looking at the letter you that you left **[the letter that you left, will I ever get you back]** Wondering if I'll ever get you back **[ooh aahp, ooh ahh, ooh aahp, ooh ahh] **Dreaming about when I'll see you next **[When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back] **Knowing that I never will forget **[I won't forget, I won't forget]** That I was being such a fool **(oooh)** Now I still don't deserve you **(oooh) **So tell me what we're fighting for Cause you know that truth means so much more Cause you would if you could, don't lie Cause I give everything that I've got left To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool But I can't live without you.**

Stella had made it down stairs when Joe finished and I had to advert my eyes while they made out. Sadly Mr. Malone had heard the racket and caught them making out on his yard, he kicked Joe out, but that didn' t stop Joe from riding all the way home in a very happy daze. Seeing how happy he was now that he had his girl again inspired me to get mine. Singing wouldn't work for me the only thing that would help would be speed and surprise.

There she was the most graceful athlete in the school, practically falling down the stairs. Of course when she got near a member of JONAS the clumsiness got a lot worse. That is why what I was about to do could cost me my life, it was worth it though. She was only a few feet away now this was my shot.

"Hey Macy!"

"Oh hey Nick." She was starting to get that antsy look in her eyes which means she would start flailing and tripping, I gently wrapped my hand around hers that was holding a hockey stick so that she wouldn't move it. Her eyes met mine at that moment and I couldn't help it I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. When she started to kiss me back a heat flooded my whole body and my heart started to beat 10 times faster than normal, her arms wound around my waist. While my hands made their way to her hair. Finally after two years of just wishing that I could have her, Macy Misa was mine.

We were livin' the dream again, Kevin was going to Juliard, but would still be in the band. Joe got his girl back, and I was holding hands with Macy. Not only that but we would all attend prom (wearing none other than Stella originals) and graduation together the way it always should have been.


End file.
